


Trust Me — Jinseok

by yannan



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Vibrator, bottom wooseok, dom jinho, first time getting a handjob ig, handjob, sub wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yannan/pseuds/yannan
Summary: Jinho teaches the baby how to play.





	Trust Me — Jinseok

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta’d  
> english isn’t my first language suck a dick (it’s also past midnight)

(who’s the real baby boy here)

Jung Wooseok is  _not_ a baby. He may joke around that he’s the baby of the group, because obviously he’s the youngest, but he isn’t a literal baby.

 

So when his eldest hyung tells him to stick his fingers in his mouth, he protests, “I wasn’t even whining! I was just saying that I think Changgu-hyung is the reason that Yanan-hyung is injured all the time. I know what you guys do... all of you.”

 

The way Wooseok crosses his arms over his chest, pouting with a dusty pink on his cheeks, it makes Jinho giggle.

 

”Just do what I say, Seokie, you’ll like it.” Jinho promises, setting his water bottle down on the coffee table, and sitting beside Wooseok on the couch. He sits cross legged, facing the taller.

 

Wooseok continues to pout, but under Jinho’s persistent stare, he sticks his thumb in his mouth. 

 

Jinho just watches him, amused at how obedient Wooseok can be. He leans forward and pulls the other’s hand away, the size difference is astounding and he can notice it now, but he focuses on guiding Wooseok’s hand back to his mouth. This time he wants him to suck on his three middle fingers.

 

Wooseok complies, yet again, to the way Jinho makes him do things. He may be small, but he’s vicious like a viper. That’s probably why everyone does what they’re told to do with him.

 

As the seconds tick by, Jinho becomes more amused, until he’s decided that Wooseok has done enough.

 

”Good boy, you’re a good baby.” The elder hums, pulling Wooseok’s hand from his mouth yet again. 

 

Wooseok goes to protest, because he’s really  _not_ a baby, but Jinho fixes him with a look that makes him snap his mouth shut. He just watches as Jinho uncurls his legs and slides closer until he’s almost in Wooseok’s lap, “I’m going to teach you something, okay? You have to trust me.” 

 

Wooseok is a bit suspicious, but to be honest, he always has trusted the smaller, even if he’s never explicitly said it. He nods and Jinho smiles, it’s warm and makes Wooseok feel fuzzy inside, much like the other eight members will agree, and the thousands of fans too.

 

”Take off your pants.”

 

Wooseok freezes, his body tenses up. He isn’t sure what to do. 

 

“Seokie, are you listening, baby?” Jinho smiles again, his small hand cradles the side of Wooseok’s face so gently. 

 

Wooseok snaps out of his thoughts, and his eyes fix on Jinho. He’s never done anything remotely sexual with anyone but himself. The most he’s ever done, besides masturbate, was shower with Yuto, but they both had their swimsuits on anyway, and there was that time a girl groped him through his jeans during a middle-school game of seven minutes in heaven. 

 

But despite his nervousness and inexperience, he feels like he can trust whatever Jinho wants him to do. So, like a good boy, he unbuckles his belt and lifts his hips to slide his jeans down. 

 

Jinho pets through Wooseok’s hair, gentle and sweet as usual, but he gives a small tug when Wooseok won’t meet his eyes again, “Seokie, I’ve seen you in your boxers before, don’t be so shy.” He rolls his eyes, but uses his free hand to tap the aforementioned’s hip, “Take your boxers off too, baby, it’ll be okay. Don’t worry, it’s just us home today, and Hyung wants to take care of you.”

 

Wooseok parts his lips, but no words come out, so he closes his mouth and furrows his brows, looking up at Jinho for help.

 

Jinho smiles and presses a light kiss to Wooseok’s forehead, “I didn’t think you were this subby, baby.” He decides to slide closer, until their bodies are flush against each other, “You can’t even form words, you’re so adorable.”

 

Wooseok doesn’t really know what ‘subby’ means, but it doesn’t matter because Jinho keeps praising and complimenting him and he’s never felt happier. 

 

Jinho taps on Wooseok’s hip again, and the taller pulls his boxers down to kick away without hesitation. The elder isn’t surprised that Wooseok’s dick is long, much like the rest of his body.

 

He kisses the side of the younger’s face, just beside his ear, as his free hand traces down Wooseok’s v-line.

 

Wooseok shivers at the touches, but he stays mostly silent, “Such a good boy, aren’t you?” Jinho breaks the silence, as his hand travels down more.

 

Its only know that Wooseok notices the wetness being trailed behind wherever Jinho touches him, it’s sticky and it smells like strawberries and Changgu’s bed.

 

Jinho’s wet hand wraps around his cock and suddenly Wooseok can’t really think that well. He reaches his hand down, gripping at the fabric of Jinho’s shirt, because he needs to ground himself in any way possible.

 

Jinho let’s out a breathy laugh, “I’ve only just touched you, and you’re already trying to grip on to something? How cute.” His small hands make his task a bit harder, but not impossible. Never impossible. He gives a testing squeeze, his fingers tightening around the base of Wooseok’s cock.

 

The boy whines, so he takes that as a good sign, raising his lube-slicked hand up to the tip, where he slides his thumbnail along the slit slightly. Wooseok whines louder, his grip tightening his Jinho’s shirt. This is even more encouraging, making the elder start jerking him faster, until he stops and pulls away.

 

Wooseok groans and whines, his head falling on to Jinho’s shoulder. Messy, incoherent, begging babble comes out of Wooseok’s mouth, while his cock twitches for attention.

 

Jinho giggles, petting though Wooseok’s hair once more, “Can my baby not cum? Do you need me to help?”

 

Wooseok quiets down as soon as Jinho speaks, only nodding to the question.

 

Jinho hums and waits a few seconds, “I wanted to do this really bad, Seokie, so I came really prepared.”

 

Wooseok isn’t sure what that means, but he doesn’t care, he just wants to cum so so badly and he wants Jinho to call him baby again, and he wants those perfect hands on his cock again. 

 

Jinho pulls a small cylinder from his hoodie pocket, as soon as he clicks the button it starts to vibrate.

 

Wooseok can’t describe the feeling he gets when Jinho holds the vibrator between his palm and his cock, it’s almost too much. It _is_  too much.

 

The younger starts to whine again, louder this time, burying his face deeper into Jinho’s shoulder, his grip on his shirt tightening until his knuckles are white and he’s physically shaking. 

 

Jinho uses his free hand to calm him down, rubbing his back soothingly, “Doesn’t that feel much better than your dry hand, baby?”

 

As soon as Jinho calls him baby, Wooseok cries out a sob, his cum spurting out in lines that coat his thighs and Jinho’s hand. 

 

Jinho giggles again, “See, Seokie? I know how to make you feel good.” He continues to rub his shaft until Wooseok whines in pain rather than pleasure, turning the vibrator off and stuffing it back into his pocket. He wipes his hand on his hoodie, and uses the sleeve to wipe at Wooseok’s thighs, “Do you want to go shower?”

 

Wooseok doesn’t reply for a few minutes, just lays with his face in Jinho’s shoulder, panting heavily, until he can regain his own speech and strength.

 

He pulls back, looking at Jinho, his cheeks flushed a dusty pink again, “W-will you shower with me?” He won’t meet Jinho’s eyes, but he finds it adorable and meaningful regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED
> 
> anyway so i am a literal slut for praise pls love me


End file.
